Music For Your Ears
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: UPDATE: CH 10. Sequal to Evil Of Darkness. Last chapter. Who is the Brown Ranger and did the Power Rangers finally defeat Music Player? Read to find out.
1. One month ago

Da da da daaaaaa! Look who came back from the undead, lol. No, I guess you can say I'm finally getting my life back on track after my little life drama I thought a celebration is in an order so here's a sequel to Evil Of Darkness. I hope this works cause this as been running through my head all day today. Cookie goes to the ones that can give me a better title than Visions. 

Disclaimer: Do not own PR.

You also will probably need to read Evil Of Darkness to understand a little about Adam.

* * *

"I can't believe they defeated us! I can't believe they were able to find out about everything!" Rita yelled, walking around the small room on the moon base. It was nearly one month when they had the black ranger in their hands and a loyal fighter on their side. Now they were back to nothing, all because of the power rangers. To make matters worst, Andy was now on the side of good and he would no longer be able to be controled and Zordon was able to come up with a cure for Adam and he no longer had any of the controlling liquid Lord Zedd gave him in his system. They had nothing once more.

"Will you shut up woman," Lord Zedd said, walking into the room. "I sure we all know we lost, again. I still blame you though."

"Me?! Why me? I'm not the one that gave the black ranger that controlling liquid and made a cure it. That was real smart. One month ago we had a good team on our side and now all we have is Goldar and any monster we see. Tell me, oh smart leader, how did those power brats know where to find their friend?"

"What do you mean?" Lord Zedd asked, turning around. She was right, for once.

"I mean, dummy, we didn't contact those rangers and we had the black ranger under a spell so they couldn't have traced him. How did they find him? Also, smart one, for the past month, they have been one step ahead of us. How is that?"

"That, my queen, is a very good question. Why don't we play a little with the rangers and just watch to see what happens. Goldar, get in here!"

Goldar walked into the room and stood before Lord Zedd. "What do you need my lord?"

"I want you to go down to Angel Grove Park and get those power brats there. We need to watch them in order to answer a question that as been unanswered for one month."

At school

"I can't believe it. I swear that man as it out for me!" Kim said, throwing her test into her locker and shutting it with a bang. That was the second test she failed in her history class and she was about to just give up on history all together. You would think learning everything from a floating head in a tube would help but it seems she was wrong.

"Come now Kim, I'm sure Mr. Becker hates giving you F's on your test," Andy said from next to her. He as been attending Angel Grove High since his court hearing. The courts told him that since he was still in school, he needed to attend classes and graduate with his classmates. So far, everyone treated him like a normal person and not a killer like he thought they would. He would pass Amy Backer and Jordan Hackword's lockers and bow his head. He hoped that they would forgive him, even though they were no longer with them, but students would pass him and place their hands on his shoulder as a sign of comfort. They were able to look beyond his wrongs and see the real him, so he had to do the same.

"Andy, you're just saying that because you're passing his class," Kim said, leaning against his locker. "Why don't you be a nice friend and help me study for the next test."

"I think I can do that, but you have to pay attention," Andy said as they walked towards their next class. They walked in to see Adam and Tommy in their seats in the back, waving them over. Andy was glad that the principle made sure he was in at lest one class with each of his friends. They wanted him to get along with his classmates and they thought that if he already had on friend in each class, he would be able to make more, which he has.

"Hey guys," Tommy said as they sat down in front of him and Adam. "I hear we have a sub today. Miss. Grant."

"Miss. Grant?" Andy asked with a smile. "Man, I love that teacher. I've had her three times and those times she let everyone do group work and that's it. She's really cool." He turned around in his seat when Bulk and Skull came in just as the bell rang. That was close for them since Miss. Grant didn't like late people. He saw Miss. Grant stand up and look over the class with a smile.

"Good morning students. Mrs. Applebee is out today so I'm filling in for her. My name is Miss. Grant and if you haven't had me before, I'm an easy sub. All you have today is group work. Mrs. Applebee as made you each three papers which will help you on your quiz next week. I don't care how many people you have in your group but you must be working." She handed out the papers and watched as the students walked over to one another and sitting down to work on their paper. She noticed Andy once more in her class and smiled when he was in a bigger group.

"Another quiz?" Kim asked, taking out her pen and looking over the questions. "I'm two seconds from quitting school now."

"Failed the history test?" Adam asked with a smile. He got a punch in the arm as his answer and laughed when Kim then stuck her tough out. Yep, she failed another test. One day she was going to pass and all her teachers were going to have a heart attack. He opened his book and handed it to Andy, who forgot his, when it hit him. He dropped his pen and grabbed his head, trying not to cry in pain like last time. For something that was helping them, this was not helping him.

"Adam? You okay?" Andy asked. He saw Adam drop his pen from the corner of his eye and saw his hands go to his head. Another vision. He wondered if this is what happened when he was evil and Adam saw everything he did.

Tommy looked up when he heard Andy ask if Adam was okay and saw his friend close his eyes in pain. He shook his head and wondered if Zordon could find a way for this to stop. Sure he liked being two steps ahead of Lord Zedd and Rita, but seeing as it causes Adam this much pain, he would take being surprised over this. He was about to ask if him and Kim could take Adam to the nurse when Miss. Grant walked over to them, a look of concern on her face.

"Is everything alright over here?" she asked, looking at Adam who, by now, was pale and looked like he was going to be sick any minute.

"Adam hasn't been feeling good for awhile," Kim said. "Can Tommy and I help him to the nurse."

"Of course. Andy, would you be able to go to another group for now?" Miss. Grant asked as Tommy and Kim helped Adam stand up and walked him out of class.

"Sure. I'll bring their stuff to them when class is over," Andy said, moving to a small group who welcomed him. He would have to wait until later on this afternoon to find out how Adam was doing.

Out in the hall, Kim walked a little bit away form Tommy and stopped in front of her friends class, waving them to come out. She left as she saw they were asking their teachers if they could be excused and walked up to Rocky's class, knowing this was going to be easy for him. She knocked in and walked up to the teacher as Rocky eyed her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kenard, but Rocky needs to go to the nurse. Adam is not feeling good and he's staying with Rocky's mom until his parents come back," Kim whispered.

"Of course. Rocky, you are needed in the nurses office. I will let you take the test tomorrow," the teacher said as he watched as Rocky's eyes went wide with worry and handed in his unfinished test. He followed Kim down the hall and into the hall that lead to the storage.

"Is Adam okay?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think he had another vision," Kim said, turning the corner to see the rest waiting for her and Rocky. "Well, where too?" she asked.

"Angel Grove Park. Goldar and putties," Adam said, feeling a little bit better.

"Then it's off to Angel Grove Park."

* * *

Okay, sorry but have to end it here. I put off my reading for this long and I guess I better get at it so I leave you here. I did my part so now it's your turn. Please review and leave tips and flames. I love both. 


	2. Two visions in one day

**Yellowranger**: Hey buddy. Thanks for the review. I think if I just keep updateing my stories, even if people don't review, I won't have any unfinished stories, lol. I hope this chappy works. I might be asking ya for some help later for this story.

* * *

Adam always hated this part of his visions and for some reason, they seemed to be really sensitive and really bad. The headaches the day after the visions never bothered him much but it now seems his headaches seem to never go away. He was in his class with Tommy, Kim, and Andy when his newest vision hit him like a rock. He saw Goldar and the putties in Angle Grove Park, terrorizing the people and of course it was up to them to stop him. He wondered if Lord Zedd and Rita knew about his visions but Andy said from what he remembered, he never told them. He grabbed his head in pain when the vision left and that's when he heard Tommy say him and Kim were going to take him to the nurse so she could give him something. They walked down the hall, letting Tommy lead him down the hall towards the storage while Kim disappeared, getting the rest of the rangers.

"What did you see?" Tommy asked.

"Just Goldar and the putties in the park," Adam replied, rubbing his head. "I'm telling you, this is getting real old real fast. I don't know how much more of these headaches I can take."

"When did they get this bad?" Tommy knew Adam got headaches but it seemed they have been getting worst. So bad his friend would have to take a day off school and rest in order to get ride of them and that makes the teachers ask questions.

Adam looked at Tommy, trying to think and realized it was when Lord Zedd and Rita had control of him. He wondered if that liquid had anything to do with it. He went to tell Tommy what he thought but he saw Aisha and Billy walking towards them. He could see concern in their eye but they didn't say anything. They all knew there was nothing they could do but he was going to ask Zordon if he could make him something, like a pill, to take after his visions and maybe to stop him from feeling so drained.

"Lord Zedd and Rita must be desperate," Aisha said. "They never attack while we're in school. Shoot, and here I thought they were wanting us to get our education."

Adam couldn't help but laugh a little, knowing Aisha was right. This was not like them and he couldn't see anything else. He saw Kim and Rocky walk down the hall and shot Rocky a glance, making his friend not ask.

"Well, where to?" Kim asked, joining the group.

"Angel Grove Park. Goldar and putties," Adam responded, glad his headache was disappearing, which was good because he can't fight well with a headache.

"Then it's off to Angel Grove Park," Tommy said. He stood in front of the others in a stance and reached behind him. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"TIGERZORD!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICARATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH-TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Goldar was a little surprised to see the power rangers already at the park, waiting for him and the putties. So it did seem Lord Zedd and Rita were right about them knowing when they were going to attack. Usually he has to cause trouble or Lord Zedd sends a monster down before the rangers but it seems they have somehow figured them out. Needless to say, he wasn't to happy.

"I don't know how you power brats are doing this but mark our word, we will find out. Putties, attack the power rangers!"

"Well Tommy?" Rocky asked, backing away from a puttie.

"Attack whoever you can get," was Tommy's reply as he ducked away from a fist and kicked the putties feet from out from under him. He was hoping to make his way to Goldar but it seems Lord Zedd sent down more putties than he usually does. There were about thirty putties this time plus Goldar. They must be getting desperate again. He jumped up in the air as two putties made to kick him in the chest but he jumped over them and kicked them in the back as he landed.

Billy was doing pretty good for his part. Sure he got kicked a couple of times, but no one was perfect. He got down on one knee and punched two putties in the groin before rolling to the side as another puttie brought his foot down. He, too, wondered why Zedd sent down so many putties and Goldar for just a small battle. The only reason why they morphed was because Goldar was with them and that usually meant a monster, but he saw no sign of a monster.

Rocky and Adam teamed up and attacked more putties so they could fight Goldar faster. Rocky jump kicked a puttie in the head, sending him into another puttie that had Kim his grasp. He recovered in time to hear Adam warn him about a puttie to his right and even before the puttie had a chance to attack, he picked the puttie up by the neck and threw him over his head, making him crash into a tree. Adam did a reverse round kick as a puttie tried to sneak up on him from behind. You would think these putties would get smarter and not attack from behind. He turned his head a little and then felt a slight pain in his head as another vision came to him, not at the best of times, but this one came in handy. He saw his friends fighting Goldar and then Goldar pulling out a sword and bring it down on the ground, making the ground part and swallow the rangers. He shook his head clear when he heard Rocky tell him to watch out and turned just in time to get a kick in the side, sending him to the ground.

"Adam, you okay?" Aisha asked, seeing the attack from where she fought. She flipped over a puttie and kicked him in the back before running to her friend to help him up. "What happened?"

"Another vision," was his response as he and Aisha double punched a puttie. "Goldar's going to use his sword to part the ground and we fall in."

"That's not a good vision, Adam," Aisha laughed. She saw Kim point to her side and saw three putties running towards her and Adam. Since they didn't have enough time to block or attack, they bent down a little and felt someone roll over their backs, kicking the three putties. She looked up and saw Kim and Rocky standing in front of them, Tommy and Billy running to join them. She saw Goldar walk towards them, the remaining putties backing away from them and letting Goldar through.

"Hey Tommy, either we teleport out of here now or we attack fast," Adam said, speaking quietly so Goldar couldn't hear him but the other rangers could. "He's going to make the earth swallow us up."

"Okay, we'll wait until he gets ready and then teleport out. I have a feeling this isn't a normal battle. Lord Zedd is up to something. Just say "now" when it's time."

Goldar was watching them from where he stood and brought one of his arms behind his back, a sword appearing in his open hand. He couldn't hear what was being said but that didn't matter. They would not be ready for this. The ranges gave him their attention and that's when his plan would go into action. Without warning, he brought his arm out from behind and was a centimeter away from blasting the ground open when he heard the black ranger give a cry of warning. It wasn't loud but this time he picked up what was being said.

"Now."

Right before Goldar's eyes, the rangers all teleported before he could put the sword in the ground. So they did know. Well, at lest one of them did. The black ranger somehow knew what he was going to do and warned his friends. This would make a great report for Lord Zedd and then teleported back to the moon base to give Zedd the good news. Well, what seemed like good news.

* * *

At the Command Center, Zordon looked down at his rangers as they demorphed once they all teleported safely. He was watching the fight on the viewing globe and saw the rangers arrive at the park, two minutes before Goldar and the putties arrived. It seemed that Adam's visions were coming in handy but he wondered how much longer the black ranger could take before the visions took over. When they were able get the rest of the controlling liquid out of his system a month ago, they made a full body scan but nothing came up. All his vital signs were normal, his heart was in good shape, and his brain waves were normal. He had seen something on one of the readings but it was a really faint power and then gone within seconds. He was about to tell his rangers to go back to school when he saw Adam's legs collapse from under him.

"Adam!" Kim gasp, grabbing her friends arm before he fell to the ground. Needless to say she was not ready for that. They just arrived and demorphed when Adam just suddenly collapsed. She saw Rocky grab his other arm and Tommy took her place and she watched as her friends laid Adam on the table. "Zordon, what's going on?"

"I DO NOT KNOW, KIMBERLY. ALPH, DO A COMPLET SCAN ON ADAM."

"I'm already on it," Alph said, scanning Adam's body from head to toe. "It seems his powers been drained a little when he demorphed."

"Zordon, these are getting out of hand," Rocky said, now concerned for his friend. "His headaches are getting worst too. There has to be something we can do."

"I KNOW YOU ARE CONCERN FOR YOUR FRIEND, ROCKY. LEAVE ADAM HERE AND LET ALPH TRY SOME MORE TEST. IN THE MEAN TIME, YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO SCHOOL. BY THE TIME YOU GET OUT, WE HOPE TO HAVE SOME ANSWERS."

"Rocky, why don't you stay here," Kim said. "Mr. Kenard probably knows you took Adam home and I can tell the rest of your teachers the same thing."

Rocky nodded in agreement and waved has his friends teleported back to class. He turned his attention back to Adam and then went about to help Alph with the test. Praying they find something.


	3. Sorry, no title

Lord Zedd sat in his chair as Goldar left the room when he got back from his fight with the rangers. He saw the whole thing from up on the moon base and needless to say, he was not to happy to know that the power rangers knew they were going to attack the park and knew what Goldar was going to do. Those power rangers had to have something because they never did this in the past. Why now? Then he remembered what Goldar told him. Just as he was bring the sword down on the ground, he heard the black ranger say now and then they teleported. Then did that mean that the black ranger knew what was going to happen? 

"Well, mighty lord," Rita said, walking into the room. "Did you find out anything? Other than knowing your plan failed like always."

"For your information, my dear wife," Zedd said with sarcasm. "I did find something out. Of course we lost. What did you expect when we send down putties and Goldar? What has me wondering, is that the black ranger knew what Goldar was going to do and warned the others before it happened."

"So what are you saying? That the black ranger can see into the future or something? That's nonsense."

"Nonsense to you, but perfect sense to me. Rita, I want you to scan the earth for a monster. I think it's time to put this to a test and if I'm right, then that black ranger will come in handy to me. He might be the key to defeating the power rangers and taking over the earth."

* * *

"So far nothing is coming up," Rocky said, reading over the papers Alph handed him. "Everything is the same as the last time you scanned him last month, but what I want to know is what this sudden power serge here and then it disappear."

"Yes, it seems to appear when he demorphs," Alph said, agreeing with Rocky. "It's like his suit is what keeps his powers in but when he demorphs, he gets drained. I wonder why that is."

"THIS IS VERY STRANGE. ALPH, DO YOU THINK YOU CAN COME UP WITH SOMETHING THAT WOULD KEEP ADAM'S POWERS IN HIS BODY WHEN HE DEMORPHS?"

"I can try, but their powers only drain when they don't have their power coins. Once they have their power coins, they are fine."

Rocky turned his head when he heard Adam groan a little and helped his friend sit up. He was getting worried about Adam being out for as long as he was. It's been almost three hours since they arrived from their fight with Goldar. School was about to be over so the others would be arriving soon, if they haven't skipped last class.

"How long was I out?" Adam asked, feeling a little better but still drained. He did remember demorphning and then he felt his power leave his body without warning. This was the first time this has happened too.

"About three hours," replied Alph. "How do you feel?"

"Drained but fine. My headache's gone. Zordon, why did I have two visions in one day? I usually get one."

"WE ARE LOOKING INTO THIS, ADAM. IT SEEMS THERE IS SOMETHING TRYING TO PUSH OUT BUT THERE IS SOMETHING HOLDING IT BACK SO IT'S GIVING YOU MORE VISIONS. WHENEVER YOU DEMORPH, A SMALL POWER SERGE RUNS THREW YOUR BODY AND DISAPPEARS. I WILL HAVE ALPH TRY TO FIND SOMETHING TO HELP YOU BUT FOR NOW, I SUGGEST YOU BOTH GET BACK WITH THE OTHERS. I'M SURE THEY ARE WORRIED AND WOULD LIKE TO KNOW YOU ARE OKAY."

"Okay Zordon." Adam jumped off the table and stood next to Rocky as they both teleported back to school just as the bell rang and students ran out of the building. It seems they arrived just in time. They walked over to the tree where they would normal meet after school and waited for the others. "I hope Zedd and Rita don't try anything right now."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Alph will come up with something and we always have Billy. I'm sure once he hears his is just like our power coins, he will find something," Rocky said with a smile. He looked up to see his friends walking out of the building, laughing as Andy bowed his head and blushed. "Speaking of the devil."

"Hey guys. When did you get here?" Tommy asked, watching his two friends stand up. He looked at Adam and his friend didn't look bad for someone who passed out.

"Just as the bell rang," replied Rocky. He saw Andy put a MP3 player in his pocket and wondered when he bought that. "Hey, when did you get an MP3 player?"

"I had this for awhile until one of the teachers took it," Andy said, walking behind his friends as they made their way to the cars. "I guess I had it up to loud."

"To loud?" Aisha asked, looking at him. "Try really loud. You were dead asleep and you had that on full volume. I'm surprised you can still hear."

"What?" Andy laughed as he cupped his hand to his ear, pretending not to have heard Aisha. He jumped in the back of Rocky's jeep as Aisha made a move to punch him in the arm. "Hey Rocky, she's riding up in front with you today."

The group just laughed and decided to head to the park to get some practice in and to work on homework. Tommy said he would ride behind Rocky, incase Aisha tried to push Andy out of the jeep. The drive was nice and peaceful and when they arrived at the park, there seemed to be no one there. All the better for them. They all grabbed their bags and walked to a small clearing with a weeping willow tree in the middle. The girls, Billy, Andy, and Adam said they were going to study while Tommy and Rocky went ahead and practiced. This gave Adam the chance to talk to Billy and see what he could do to help him.

"So, Zordon thinks this is just like out power coins?" Billy asked, after hearing everything Adam could remember.

"Yeah."

"I think I can come up with something. I'll try to find something tonight if it's possible."

Andy just nodded, not knowing what Billy was talking about and pulled out his MP3 player again, stuffing the headphones into his ears and turning his music on. He grabbed his notebook and went straight to work, ignoring the looks Kim and Aisha gave him. So he liked doing homework with music blaring into his ears. It's not like he hasn't done it before.

"He really is going to go deaf," Kim said, hearing only the guitar and drums coming out of the headphones. She smiled and shook her head and turned her attention to Tommy and Rocky. So far, this afternoon was going good. They were all together and just having a good time like they should, but unknown to them, their perfect afternoon was soon going to be a disaster.


	4. Let the music play

**Yellowranger: **As always buddy, thanks for the review. I finally got done with my art essay! To bad I got a D- on my Mid Term though. Hope you enjoy this chappy.

**Moonlite-n-roses: **Dangit! I did spell Alpha wrong didn't I? Lol. Man. Oh well. Thanks for pointing that out and thanks the the review. I hope this chappy is a good one.

Those who know this story by "Visions" sorry but I changed the title. With a monster now, I thought of a different title to match. Sorry for all the confusion and changing on ya's. Also, this is now going to be a series so all you have to do is follow the numbers now.

* * *

Andy stood in front of Adam as the two stared at each other. The others said they would go out and get some food so they could spend the rest of the night at the park. Andy and Adam told them they could go and get the food while they stay and watch their stuff. That and so they could get some practice in as well. Andy moved his body to the right side as he saw Adam move to the left, his hands out in front of him in fists. This was how they always started their sparing matches and when he saw Adam move his right foot in front of him, he knew it was time for the attack. He crossed his arms in front of his body, blocking the kick Adam delivered and delivered a kick of his own. His kick was blocked as well but he managed to recover and get a punch in, hitting Adam in the gut. 

"One point for me."

Adam straightened up and smiled, knowing Andy was now going to keep points of his hits so he was going to do the same. He got back into a fighting stance and before he gave Andy time to bring his arms up, he did a roundhouse kick to Andy's chest, knocking him to the ground. "One point for me."

Andy jumped up and delivered punch after punch, only to have those blocked. Soon, they were into fighting they didn't even bother to count points but continue the flow of the fight. Andy had to admit, though, that Adam has gotten much better than the last time they fought at Stone Canyon. Even though Adam still bested him at karate, it seemed that since becoming a power ranger, he's gotten stronger mind and body. Something that Andy needed to work on. He had asked Adam, Rocky, and Tommy if they could help him get stronger and to his surprise, they agreed with smiles on their faces. They didn't practice everyday at the Juice Center, but they would randomly call him at odd hours saying they needed another fighter for their sparing matches. He ducked another punch that was suppose to hit him in the head, but even when he was deep in thought, he saw it coming.

"Not bad," Adam said, stopping his attacks and called a break. He looked at his watch and realized they were fighting for over an hour and his friends were not back yet. "Right now, I would say you could probably beat Rocky."

"Hey, that works for me," Andy said with a laugh, sitting down under the tree. "So, tell me more about how you met Tommy and became the power rangers? Not by your good looks, I can tell you now."

"Very funny," Adam laughed, punching Andy in the arm. He told Andy how he, Rocky, and Aisha met Tommy and his friends when they were rollerblading in the park and saved Mr. Anderson's son. The power rangers then saved them from turning evil and they accidentally saw Billy without his helmet. Andy just couldn't helped but laugh at Bulk and Skull babysitting. He had those two in most of his classes and he never would have thought of them watching a baby. He was about to suggest getting back to practice when about ten putties appeared in front of them. What got him worried was that Adam didn't have a vision about this.

"You ready for this?" Adam asked, jumping up and got into a fighting stance. He didn't wait for Andy's reply when two putties started attacking him. They kept him fighting and he was not able to contact his friends for help so he took on five putties while Andy took the other five and they were doing real good until he saw the lightning that only came down when Zedd had his eye on a monster. Adam stopped fighting and watched as the lightning hit the spot where Andy sat when they first arrived, and wondered what Zedd was aiming at. He got his answer when the smoke cleared and Andy's MP3 Player stood as tall as him. The headphones were the monsters arms and hands. This was not good.

"Awe man," Andy said, stopped next to Adam as the putties backed off. "My MP3 Player? This can't be happening."

"Believe it," the monster said with a laugh. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Music Player and I know you love to listen to music to relax so why not sit and relax." Music Player pushed the play button and held his arms out as music started to blare from them. He laughed when Adam and Andy covered their ears as the music got louder and louder. "How come you're not relaxed?"

"If this is relax, I want to see what torture is," Andy said. "I guess Aisha was right about people going deaf if they listen to their music up that loud," Andy said between his teeth. He saw Adam pull his hands away from his head and reached behind him and knew what he was going to do. But just as he was about to call on his powers, a puttie snuck up behind him and hit him over the head with a rock, jumping and clapping as he fell to the ground. Andy dropped his hands and kicked the puttie away from Adam, but had to recover his ears as Music Player walked closer to them.

"Your friends were right, young man. If you listen to your music to loud, you will go deaf!" With that Music Player punched Andy in the chest, sending music waves through his body, and laughed as his body hit the tree behind him, knocking him out cold. "Well, that was easy. Time to bring you to Lord Zedd, little ranger." Music Player knelt next to Adam and then disappeared from the park, leaving an unconscious Andy alone.

* * *

"Do you think we bought enough food?" Aisha asked from the backseat of Tommy's car. They just got done shopping for food and where now half way to the park to get their BBQ set up. She could remember Rocky throwing food after food in the cart but had to put some back when the total came up to a little over a hundred dollars. Even with all their money, they didn't have that much, but still, they had enough food to last them at lest two weeks. 

"Well, with the way Rocky eats and we now have Andy to our group," Billy said with a laugh. As he reached for some chips that Rocky already had open, his communicator went off. The whole car got quiet as Billy talked to Zordon. "Go ahead Zordon."

"RANGERS. YOU MUST GET TO THE PARK AT ONCE. LORD ZEDD HAS CREATED A MONSTER AND HAS TAKEN ADAM WITH HIM BACK TO LORD ZEDD."

"What about Andy? He was with Adam."

"ANDY IS STILL AT THE PARK BUT UNCONSCIOUS."

"Okay, we see the park now. We'll be there in a few seconds."

Tommy hit the gas a little harder and came to a screeching halt when he pulled into the parking lot. He jumped out of the drivers side and ran down the hill to where they last left Andy and Adam. When he got there, he saw Andy laying by a tree and Adam was no where to be seen. Not even putties or Goldar. He ran over to Andy and reached him first, rolling his friend over on his back and checked for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he found one.

"Is he okay?" Kim asked, stopping behind Tommy.

"He's alive but out cold. I wonder why Adam didn't contact us."

"Lets get Andy to the Command Center first and have Alpha look at him and then see what really happened," Billy said. Even though Adam had Andy with him, Adam knew he needed his friends to defeat a monster. Something had happened that prevented Adam from contacting them. He hit the button on his communicator and teleported to the Command Center with his friends. When he arrived, he saw Tommy and Rocky laying Andy on the table.

"Zordon, what happened down there?" Aisha asked, looking up at Zordon.

"RANGERS. IT APPEARS THAT WHILE YOU WERE OUT, LORD ZEDD HAS SENT DOWN SOME PUTTIES. WHILE ADAM AND ANDY WERE FIGHTING THEM, LORD ZEDD HAD CHANGED ANDY'S MP3 PLAYER INTO A MONSTER CALLED MUSIC PLAYER. BEFORE ADAM COULD MORPH OR CONTACT YOU FOR HELP, HE WAS HIT ON THE HEAD."

"Okay, that explains Adam. What about Andy?" Rocky asked, looking at Andy's sleeping form.

"MUSIC PLAYER SENT MUSIC WAVES INTO ANDY'S BODY, MAKING HIM HIT THE TREE BEHIND HIM. WE MUST WAIT UNTIL HE WAKES UP TO SEE WHAT DAMAGE AS BEEN DONE."

The rangers all looked at Andy's sleeping form now and hoped that when he wakes, he would be able to tell them what happened, but for now, the only thing that could do was wait.

* * *

I hope you all like the monster I picked. I had to because I usually have my music up a little loud and can't hear people talk to me so I had to put Music Player in, even though that's a stupid name but hey, it works for now. 


	5. And they were right

Adam opened his eyes slowly as he heard drums pounding in his ears. When his eyes were fully opened and he found out that there were no drums in the room, but the pounding was coming from his head. He then remembered being in the park with Andy and putties attacked them. He went to sit up but couldn't move. He lifted his head and looked down to see metal restrains on his chest, wrist, and ankles. He looked up to see Goldar walking in with Zedd and Rita behind him.

"So the black rangers decides to wake up," Rita said, laughing as she walked over to him. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Actually I did until I woke up and saw you," came Adam's reply. "Where's Andy?"

"Probably still in the park taking a nice long nap," Zedd said. "Now, lets get to business." Zedd walked behind the table Adam was strapped down to and touched his forehead. "It seems you have something that comes in handy for your friends."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Adam said, playing dumb. It didn't work.

"Don't play dumb with me boy. When Music Player brought you here we did a scan of your body and we found something that I found interesting. If you would turn your head to the right, you will see a device that I constructed myself. It shows everything that is wrong in the body that shouldn't be there and we found two things that will come useful to us."

Adam turned his head to the right like Zedd said, and saw a huge machine that was hooked up to three small circle pads that hospitals use to record brain waves. On the machine, Adam could see an outline of a body and black colors filled most of the body. He looked at where the head was and saw something that sure enough looked odd. In the head was a bright red color to it. He then realized that Zedd said he did a scan of his body so that means, that's his body up there. He had to agree with Zedd on this one. There was something in his body that didn't belong there.

"Why not tell us about how you knew what Goldar was going to do." Zedd looked down at Adam and got nothing but silence. He expected this so he walked over to the circle pads and brought them over to Adam, making sure the wires reached that far, and told Goldar to hold Adam's head still. When Goldar held Adam's head as still as he could, he placed one of the pads one the left side of Adam's head, then one in the middle of the forehead, and the last one on the right side of his head. "This baby right here will show us what's inside that head of yours." He walked back over to the machine and turned it on, laughing as Adam's body arched up in pain. He watched machine as it was spiting out pages and pages of Adam's brain waves and the screen.

"So what's this suppose to do?" Rita asked.

"This machine right here is detecting a strange power inside other than his black ranger power. It seems that when the small shocks go through his head, the this red part in his head gets brighter and starts to flicker really fast. Amazing," was all Zedd said. "I wonder what will happen..." he stopped in mid sentence and he quickly thought of something. He thought of Music Player attacking his friends and killing them.

"NO!" Adam yelled, trying to break free. He knew this is what Zedd wanted but the image was something he didn't want to see.

"Look at that," Rita said, pointing to the screen as the red color in the head started heading towards where the eyes were located. "What does that mean?"

"It means, my lovely wife, that our little ranger can read people's thoughts. Letting him see what happens before it happens. If he can do that, then think of what he can do once we program him to read Zordons and the other rangers thoughts."

Aisha and Kim where waiting in the Command Center as the boys went back to the park to get their things and see if they could find anything that would help them. Alpha was trying to contact Adam but got nothing in return. He couldn't even find Adam by locating his power source.

"When do you think Andy will wake up?" Kim asked. She got her answer when Andy moved his hand and brought it to his head. She walked over to the table and waited until he was fully awake before talking. "Are you okay?"

Andy, for his part, just looked up at Kim and wondered where he was. He wasn't in the park, that was for sure. He sat up and looked around, taking in all his surroundings. He saw Kim and Aisha but also all these machines, a robot walking towards him, and when he looked up he saw a head inside a tube. He jumped off the table he was laying on and looked around in panic, even though his friends where with him.

"Andy, calm down," Aisha said, touching Andy's back that was facing her. She saw him jump and turn around, startled. "Andy? What's wrong?"

Andy just pointed to his ears and shook his head, hoping Aisha knew what he meant by that. He saw the robot walk towards him again and he made a move to move but Aisha and Kim held his arms as the robot held up a scan and placed it near his ear.

"WHAT DO YOU SEE, ALPHA?"

"Ayi yi yi yi. His eardrums are gone," Alpha said, walking away and throwing his arms in the air.

"How is that possible?" Aisha asked.

"IT SEEMS THAT MUSIC PLAYER AS THE ABILITY TO TAKE AWAY YOUR HEARING. WHEN HE PUNCHED ANDY IN THE CHEST, HE MUST HAVE SENT MUSIC WAVES INTO HIS HEAD AND TAKING HIS EARDRUMS."

"So we were right that he was going to go deaf," Kim said. "We didn't mean it."

"What are we suppose to do now?" Aisha asked, looking behind her as Tommy, Billy, and Rocky arrived. "Find anything?"

"No. Hey Andy," Rocky said. He looked at Andy's back and looked at the others in confusion. "Andy?"

"IT'S NO USE RANGERS. MUSIC PLAYER AS TAKEN ANDY'S ABLILTY TO HEAR. HE CANNOT HEAR YOU."

"Did you find Adam?" Tommy asked. He saw Aisha and Kim shake their heads no and shook his head in anger. He had this feeling that Lord Zedd had found out about Adam's gift. "Is there anything we can do for Andy?"

"I WILL HAVE ALPHA AND BILLY TRY TO COME UP WITH SOMETHING THAT MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP ANDY HEAR."

"I want to try to come up with something that will help Adam keep his powers from draining," Billy said, walking up to Alpha. "If I can come up with something similar to our power coins, it should work."

"GO AHEAD. I SUGGEST YOU KEEP ANDY HERE SINCE HE CANNOT HEAR, GOING BACK HOME WILL NOT BE A WISE THING."

The rangers nodded in agreement but also agreed to stay at the Command Center since Andy has never been there. Soon, they were all pitching in and helping Billy come up with two devices. One to help Andy and the other to help Adam when they got him back. 


	6. God Of Vision

Everyone had told him that silence was golden and should be happy to have it. Well, then those people don't know what it's like to hate silence but enjoy the way sound was suppose to be. Loud. When you don't hear noise you know something's wrong and that's what Andy thought when he slowly came back to the land of the living. Before he opened his eyes to see where he was, he searched his mind to see what just happened. He was at the park sparing with Adam while the others went out to get food for their BBQ and then the putties showed up. He fought them without any problem but then he remembered seeing the lightning and then his MP3 player became Lord Zedd's newest monster. That meant Lord Zedd owed him a new MP3 player. He remembered Adam getting ready to morph when he was hit in the back of the head and then the monster punched him in the chest, sending music waves into his body and into his head. What happened after that he was about to find out. He opened his eyes slowly and took in what he could see from his position. Nothing but a ceiling. He raised a hand to his head and then saw someone stand over him, their mouth moving but no sound came out. He realized the person as Kim but from what he could see from his position, he wasn't in the park. He sat up and looked around to see Aisha, Kim, machines, a robot walking towards him, and when he looked up he saw a big floating head in a tube. Yes, defiantly not the park. 

He jumped off the table when he saw the head and looked around in panic. He couldn't hear what his friends were saying and there was a floating head staring down at him. This was not what he wanted to wake up too. He jumped and turned around when he felt someone touch his back and saw Aisha with a look of concern on her face. Her mouth was moving, but nothing came out, so he pointed to his ears and shook his head, hoping she understood he meant he couldn't hear her. He started to move back when he saw the robot walk towards him with a weird device in his hands, but he was stopped by Kim and Aisha grabbing each of his arms. He relaxed a little, knowing they wouldn't stop him if he was in real danger, and let the robot wave the device over his body and stop at his ears. The robot then raised his hands in the air and walked away. He really wished he had something to write with since it was clear he couldn't hear anything. He was still staring up at the head, trying to figure out who he was. Adam said Zordon was a floating head in a tube and Aisha trying to figure out if he was a man. He didn't noticed that the others arrived until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, of course, and turned to see Rocky smiling at him. He then felt something being placed in his hands and looked down to see his notebook and a pen. He smiled and looked up at Rocky and started to write something down and handed it back to Rocky.

Rocky had felt sorry for Andy when he heard his friend couldn't hear them and knew he wouldn't be able to hear them nor talk, so he grabbed Andy's bag and pulled out his notebook and a pen. He handed it to Andy and watched him write something down and then hand the notebook back. He looked down at what Andy wrote. (So you don't get confused, this is what's being written back and forth)

"Where the hell am I and what happened to me and Adam?"

"You're at the Command Center. You were attacked by Music Player and lost your hearing and got knocked out by a tree. Adam was taken by the monster."

"Okay, who's the big floating head?"

"Zordon."

"Have you found Adam?"

"No. We're working on that and also working on something to help you hear."

"Can you do that?"

"We have Billy. Anything's possible."

Andy nodded and took that as a good answer. He sat back on the table he was laying on and just watched as everyone walked back and fourth in different directions, handing Billy stuff and working on the machines. Since he was useless he might as well get in some rest since he was still tired so he laid back down on the table and closed his eyes.

* * *

Adam stared up at the ceiling of the room he was in, thinking of how he was going to get out of there. Lord Zedd had something in mind and he didn't like the way he said what would happen if he was able to see what Zordon and the other rangers thought. That only meant one thing. Lord Zedd was going to use his gift for evil. He should have seen that coming. He still had those stupid pads on his head and he felt like Zedd had put ten TNT's in his head and blew them up. He pulled on his arms and legs but they were still restrained and Lord Zedd walked out of the room, leaving him alone. He prayed his friend would find him before Lord Zedd did something that he wouldn't be able to stop. He then gasped when he felt pain shot throw his head and got behind his eyes. He waited to see a vision but nothing came. The pain behind his eyes was so intense that he had to close them and to his surprise, the pain was gone and he was standing in a small cave.

"Well, it's about time you showed up," a voice said.

Adam turned around and came face to face with himself. The person standing before him wore the same clothes he had and his body was like his. "Who are you?"

"I'm you silly."

"Another one of Lord Zedd's tricks?"

"No. My name is Demetry, God of Visions."

"God of Visions? What the hell his going on?"

Demetry sat down on the cave floor and motioned for Adam to do the same. "It's a long story but I'll try to tell you the short version. Sixteen years ago, your parents were in India doing a documentary on the natives there and their Gods that they believe in. Well, before your parents left, your mother went into labor one month early. The doctor there delivered you but everyone knew you were not going to make it since you were born so early. The natives, who liked your parents, had told them to take you to the man that lived in the caves, the one that talks to the Gods for them. Now, other people would call it stupid but your parents had lived with the natives for a year and trusted them so they went to the man in the caves and handed you over to him and asked him if there was anything he could do to save you. The man smiled and laid you down on some blankets in front of the fire. He closed his eyes and placed his hands on your forehead and contacted the Gods from above."

"Are you sure you're not one of Zedd's monsters?" Adam asked, not believe what's being said. Would you?

"I assure you. The man contacted the Gods and told them what was happening. He asked them if there was a way he could have the God of Life to save you, telling them your parents were good people who believed in them and only wanted their baby to live. He was denied the God of Life but he was given another option. The God of Life would help you live but he would not be able to stay within your body, so in exchange, they gave you me. God of Visions."

"Why you?"

Demetry knew Adam hadn't meant it like that but he couldn't help but smile. "I volunteered. I told the Gods I wanted to help you and if the God of Life would help me get started, I would help the world through you."

"Through me? How is that possible?"

"I can get any type of vision there is. Thoughts, past, present, and future visions, I can even see what's happening feets away, but there was no way I could help. I needed a human body and I couldn't just go and possess one, though the thought has crossed my mind many a time. The Gods had agreed with me and with a little help, I was able to go into your body. The man had told your parents that the Gods had helped and by the end of the month, you would be a healthy baby. He was right. Your parents stayed till the end of the month and, true to his word, you were healthy."

"So, let me get this straight. I almost died and got you so I could live?"

"Yeah. That's about it."

Adam shook his head and wished he could wake up from this nightmare. A small part of him wanted to believe this was a trick, but the rest had believe Demetry. "Okay, so if this is true, why do you look like me and why are now coming out to help and making my life a living hell?"

"I have to take on a form. Since I'm a part of you, I might as well look like you. As for helping you now, I had to wait until you were ready for me. Did you really want to see everything when you were five? As for making your life a living hell, this is a side effect until you fully tap into your gift. There is something that's holding me back from my full power but I can feel something myself getting stronger each day and in no time, you'll be able to tap into me and see anything you want. Until then, you have to deal with me showing you any real danger. Now, back to the problem at hand. Getting you out of here before Lord Zedd has me doing something evil."

"Lord Zedd can control you?" This was not good.

"Yes. Since you can't control what you see just yet, anything or anyone can control me. Lord Zedd might be dumb, but he's very smart at things like controlling. There is a way I can contact your friends but one of them needs to be asleep for me to do it. If I have too, I can talk to them when they are awake but that takes up most of my energy. I can leave your body and find one of your friends, enter their dream, and tell them what's going on."

"Like you did with Rocky when Andy was evil."

"Yes. That's another reason why I look like you. Your friends won't be scared when they see me. Now, while I'm gone, you'll stay asleep until I get back. I shouldn't be long." With that Demetry disappeared, and went to search for one of Adam's friends, praying one of them was taking a nap or something. He needed to get Adam out of Lord Zedd's hands before Lord Zedd found a way to control him and destroy the planet and the power rangers.


	7. Is it to late?

Andy sat under a weeping willow tree that stood by a small lake. For some reason, whenever he dreams, he's always here, relaxing and enjoying the sound of the birds and the wind. Yes, the sounds. In his dreams, he could hear and that was just fine with him. Maybe he could sleep for a year or two just so he could hear sound again. He leaned back against the tree and just thought about everything that as happened to him when he saw someone walking towards him. He sat up as the person got closer and wondered who he was. The person stopped a few feet away from him, so he stood up and walked the rest of the way to the stranger in his dreams. He was about to tell them to take a hike when his eyes got wide when he saw the person standing before him. It was Adam. He could believe that Adam was there, in his dreams. He was about to give his friend a hug when he felt something. Something strange. It looked like Adam, and it dressed like Adam, but for some reason he felt something different. Like Adam was giving off a different vibe that one can tell doesn't belong to their friend. 

"Hello, Andy. Long time no see."

"Who the hell are you? You're not Adam."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling. Once again. Who the hell are you and how did you get into my dreams?"

Demetry smiled, glad to know at lest someone can tell the difference. "No. I am not your friend Adam, but I am the one that gives him his visions. My name is Demetry, God of Visions."

"Okay, Demetry, what do you want?"

"What is it with Adam's friends? Are you guys always in a demanding mood when I show up? I'm here because Adam and I are in trouble if you don't get his friends to help."

"What kind of trouble?"

Demetry sat down and had Andy do the same. "Bad trouble. Trouble for us and for the power rangers. You see, Adam as not fully tapped into me and my powers. For every vision I give him, the stronger I get and the stronger Adam can tap into me. This is kinda like a Jedi and Padawan bond if you don't understand what I mean. It seems that Lord Zedd has found out about Adam's gift and is planning on using it to his advantage."

"Tell me something I don't already know."

"Okay. Since Adam can't tap into me, I'm free game to anyone or anything trying to control me."

"What?"

"There are two kinds of visions I can get that are good and bad. The good is what comes natural. If I get a natural vision, like when you were evil and when Lord Zedd sends down monsters, I get stronger and that means Adam will slowly be able to control me. The more visions I get, the better. That's why he got two visions in one day. He's slowly working his way to controlling me and then pretty soon, all he as to do is tell me what to look for and I can find it for him."

"That's cool. What about the bad?"

"The bad is the forced vision. A forced vision is when someone forces me to see things. Something I cannot control, and letting that person have full control over me. If I get more forced visions than natural visions, then there is no way Adam will be able to control me, and if he can't control me, then he's going to be in a world of pain. The headaches and power loss are what happens when he can't control me."

"So what happens to you?" Andy was already seeing where this was going and he didn't like it.

"Me? I'm forced to let Adam see the forced visions. Basically, Adam is more of a victim than I am. Think of me as Adam's personal secretary. Whatever I see, I send to him so he can see."

"Okay, let me see where this is going," Andy said, standing up. "Lord Zedd finds out about Adam's visions. He forces you to see everything, making Adam lose control over you. When you've seen enough, Lord Zedd can then use you to destroying the power rangers. Am I right?"

Demetry stood up and clapped. "Very good. You sure are a smart one. I mean that in the nicest way too. That's why you need to tell the others and get them up to the moon base before Lord Zedd wakes Adam up and starts on the forced visions. Lord Zedd is going to use me to see inside Zordons head. That means, he's going to know where the power rangers are going to be and worst, he's going to know how to get inside the Command Center. Also, he's going to use it on the power rangers.

"Then why don't you go to one of the power rangers. I'm not a power ranger."

"You're the only one sleeping. Sure I can talk to them when they're awake but that takes up to much of my energy and Adam needs my energy to survive what Lord Zedd as in mind for him. If someone's asleep, then I save more energy. Now, before I go, let me show you what's happening now." Demetry walked over to Andy and then turned to wave his hand out in front of him, changing Andy's nice dream into a nightmare. What once was a field of flowers and blue sky, was now a small dark room with Adam strapped to a table. The circle pads were still attached to his head and the machine which they were connected too was still motoring his powers.

"What the hell is all this?" Andy demanded.

"Lord Zedd as been sending electric shocks into Adam's head, making me feel the pain. That red part in his head is my energy and the brighter my energy, the more pain I'm feeling. When he thought of Music Player attacking the rangers and killing them, he saw my energy flow to where Adam's eyes would be, indicating I'm showing him the vision I received. I'm sure Lord Zedd doesn't know about forced visions but I can tell you this. When he comes back, it's not going to be pretty for both Adam and I. You need to tell the others to hurry. You know the coordinates that they need to teleport there."

"One problem with that. I can't tell them anything because I can't hear. Music Player made me go deaf. How can I tell them."

"Write it out or type it. Please, you must tell them." Demetry then looked to his right and saw Lord Zedd walk in, holding a strange head device and walking over to Adam's sleeping form.

"Time to wake up," Lord Zedd with a laugh and touch a bottom to send electric shock into his head.

"He's waking Adam up, so I must go. Now it's time for you to wake up!" Demetry then felt pain shoot through his body and then he disappeared.

* * *

Andy shot up on the table and if he could have, he would have screamed. Just before Demetry disappeared, he saw Adam's body arch off the table and a loud scream of pain escaped his mouth. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Tommy with a look of concern on his face. He shrugged Tommy's hand off his shoulder and grabbed his notebook and started to write down Demetry's message and then handed to Tommy. By now, everyone was crowed around them.

Tommy took the notebook and read out loud so everyone can hear. "Adam is in trouble. Lord Zedd is going to use him to see into Zordons head and will be able to get into the Command Center and will know how to defeat you. He's on the moon base. You need to get him now!"

"But we don't know where the moon base is," Aisha said.

"Andy gave us the coordinates. We can go and get Adam and come back," Billy said, taking the notebook and typing in the location Andy gave them. "There. All we have to do is go and get him."

Just as that left Billy's mouth, the alarms went off. Everyone turned to the viewing globe and saw Music Player in downtown Angle Grove, blaring his music up as loud as he could.

"What do we do now?" Kim asked. "We need to stop Music Player, but we need to get Adam."

"ROCKY, AISHA, AND KIM. YOU THREE MUST GO AND STOP MUSIC PLAYER THE BEST YOU CAN. DO NOT LET HIM TOUCH YOU OR YOU WILL LOSE YOUR HEARING AS WELL. TOMMY AND BILLY, YOU MUST GO TO THE MOONBASE AND GET ADAM BEFORE LORD ZEDD DOES ANYTHING. IF WHAT ANDY WROTE IS TRUE, THEN LORD ZEDD KNOWS ABOUT ADAM'S GIFT AND WILL USE IT AGAINST US. ALPH, CONTINUE TO WORK ON THE DEVICES FOR ANDY AND ADAM."

"Right Zordon," Rocky said. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Saber-Tooth-Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

As the three rangers were out fighting Music Player, Tommy and Billy looked at each other and nodded. They had a friend to save and fast. "You ready Billy?"

"As I'll ever be. We'll be back with Adam as fast as we can, Zordon."

"MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU"

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tigerzord!"

Zordon watched as his rangers left on their missions when he felt something enter his head. It seems that they will be to late in stopping Lord Zedd after all.


	8. Plan goes into action

Lord Zedd couldn't believe his luck on finding out the black rangers special gift. This would explain all the times those rangers knew what they were up too. He walked into Finsters old lab and looked around until he found the Thought Reader he built but they never used it. He was going to try an experiment and if he could, he would be able to read Zordon's thoughts. He walked back into the room where Adam lay asleep and went straight to work. He connected a small satellite dish to the machine and then connected the Thought Reader to the machine as well. What he hoped would happen is that when he aims the satellite at the Command Center, Adam would read everyone's thoughts that are there and then he would also be able to see those thoughts with the Thought Reader. First, though, he needed Adam awake. He pushed the button on the machine and laughed when Adam's eyes shot open and his mouth opened, letting out a cry of pain. 

"I hope you are well rested because it's time to put my plan into action."

Adam closed his eyes as the pain in his head slowly faded. He was really going to make Zedd pay for this. He opened his eyes to see Zedd place a head device on his head and moved a satellite dish until he was satisfied. At that moment, Adam got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What are going to do?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I should tell you the plan." Zedd walked over to Adam and placed his hand on the young teens head. "It's very simple. I have connected the Thought Reader to this machine, that is also connected to these circle pads and the satellite dish. I have aimed the dish at the Command Center and with the help of these circle pads, the only visions or thoughts you will see are whatever this dish is aimed at. Mainly Zordon. Once you picked up on Zordon, the Thought Reader will then catch what you see and I will finally be able to destroy him and the power rangers." Zedd then walked back to the machine and turned the dish on. "You have a very special gift, black ranger, and I thank you for sharing it with me."

"Hate to burst your bubble," Adam said with confidence. "I can only see visions. Not thoughts."

"Here's a wake up call, black ranger. Your thoughts can count as a vision. Every time you think of something, an image appears in your mind and that's probably good enough for you to pick up on. But what do I know. Let's just say this is an experiment and if it works, then I thank you."

"If it doesn't work?"

"For your sake, hope it works. Now, lets put that gift of yours to work." Lord Zedd then turned a knob and looked over at Adam to see that nothing has happened. He was wondering if he needed to get the dish at full charge when suddenly, Adam closed his eyes and tried to get free of his restrains.

Adam couldn't believe this was working. For once, Lord Zedd knew what he was talking about and his plan was starting to work. He could feel a strain in his head and knew Demetry was trying to fight this, but in the end, he knew it was hopeless. He closed his eyes when he got a sharp pain in his head and got ready for a vision, but he was not ready for what he saw. An image of six power rangers were fighting over forty putties and in the distance he saw a man and woman, fighting one on one. He couldn't tell where the battle was taking place, but he knew it wasn't on Earth. The rest of the image faded and only the faces of the two warriors fighting appeared very clear to him. At that moment, he gasped in shock when he recognized those faces. It was Rita and Zordon.

"Very nice," Lord Zedd said, from his place by the machine. "It seems you can see into the past. Um...Rita really hasn't changed much but I'm sure Zordon has. Now, why don't we fast forward past this part and get to the good parts."

Meanwhile, back at Angle Grove.

Rocky, Aisha, and Kim were doing their best in fighting Music Player but it seemed there was nothing they could do. Rocky made to kick the monster but was blasted away by music waves when Music Player held his arms out.

"What's the matter rangers?" Music Player laughed. "I thought everyone loved music. Why don't you just sit and relax." Music Player hit the volume button all the way up to nine and held his arms out once more. He laughed when the three rangers had to cover their ears. Even with their helmets, the music was still too loud.

"Guys, this is not working," Kim said. "We can't fight him if he has his music on."

"Then lets put a stop to it," Aisha said. She uncovered her ears and ran towards Music Player. She had an idea and she prayed it would work. As she a few feet in the air, she jumped up over the monster and landed behind him. The moment Music Player turned around, she kicked him in the upper corner where the stop/play button was, turning his music off.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Music Player wined. He was about to hit play again when he was blasted from behind. He fell to the ground and looked up to see Rocky and Kim with their lazer guns out and aimed at him.

"If we keep him fight, he won't be able to hit the play button," Kim said, taking a running start and then flipped high in the air. When she got inches from Music Player, she stretched her legs out and kicked the monster in the middle, making sure not to hit any of the buttons. She jumped back and watched as Rocky did a roundhouse, but the monster dodged those but he didn't dodge the sweep Rocky did.

"Guys, this might be working now, but if we keep this up, we'll be to tired if he decides to attack," Aisha said.

"And your right," Music Player said with a laugh. "Do you like heavy metal? It's one of my favorites!" Music Player hit the Play button and once again, loud music filled the air, making the three rangers cover their ears once more.

* * *

"Ayi yi yi yi!" Alpha cried. "The rangers can't fight Music Player. As long as he has music playing, they have to cover their ears."

"ALPHA, I'M FEELING SOMETHING IN MY MIND AND I FEAR THAT TOMMY AND BILLY WILL BE TO LATE. HAVE YOU FINISHED THE HEARING DEVICE FOR ANDY?"

"Just got done. This hearing device will let Andy hear, even without his eardrums." Alpha walked over to Andy and handed him the two small hearing aids and back up as he put them in his ear. "Well? Do they work?"

"Since you're a robot and have a robot's voice, then yes, they work," Andy said with a smile. "Thank you."

"ANDY. I AM GLAD YOU CAN HEAR AGAIN. MY NAME IS ZORDON."

"And I'm Alpha."

"Well, I'm happy to hear you, Zordon and Alpha."

"ANDY. SINCE YOU CAN HEAR ONCE MORE I MUST ASK YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT. TOMMY AND BILLY HAVE GONE TO GET ADAM, THANKS TO YOUR WARNING AND LOCATION OF THE MOON BASE."

"What about the others?"

"THEY ARE OUT FIGHTING MUSIC PLAYER AND IT DOES NOT LOOK GOOD. AS LONG AS MUSIC PLAYER AS HIS MUSIC PLAYING, THE RANGERS MUST COVER THEIR EARS. EVEN WHEN TOMMY AND BILLY GO AND HELP WHEN THEY BRING ADAM BACK, THERE IS STILL NO WAY THEY CAN DEFEAT MUSIC PLAYER."

"The only way to defeat Music Player is if you were deaf," Andy said, seeing where this was going.

"YES. THAT IS WHY WE NEED YOUR HELP. YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELF WORTHY OF OUR TRUST. YOU HAVE KEPT THE POWER RANGERS IDENTITY A SECRET AND HELPING OUT WHEN YOU CAN. WITH THIS TRUST EARNED, I KNOW I AM MAKING THE RIGHT DECISION."

Andy looked up at Zordon in bewilderment. Was Zordon asking him what he think he's asking?


	9. Welcome, Brown Ranger

That's right, two updates. Reason being is it's final exams and guess who needs to get their ass in gear and study and finish their final art project, lol. So you get two chappys and I think I have one more chappy and then this story is done. Ja'ne everyone for now.

* * *

Tommy couldn't believe the luck him and Billy were having. Not only did they land on the moon base without any problems, they were just ten seconds away from where Adam was and there were no signs of Goldar, putties, Rita, or Lord Zedd. Luckily, Tommy knew that nothing comes easy and there will be trouble soon but for now, he was happy with just moving around the moon base without getting caught. As they rounded the corner, he wondered how the other rangers were doing with Music Player. This seems like a hard monster to beat than the usual monsters Zedd and Rita send down.

"Just around this corner should be the room we need," Billy said, looking up from the paper that Andy wrote the directions on.

"This is just a little too easy," Tommy said, as he rounded the corner and came face to face with twenty putties, lined up in front of a door that probably leads to the room where Adam is. "Like I said, too easy." He ducked as a puttie went to punch him but as he ducked, he managed to get a punch into the putties chest. Instead of getting up, he dropped down and kicked three putties feet from out under them.

Billy wasn't having much trouble either. He flipped over two putties and kicked them in the back, sending them into the wall. It was a challenge to fight in the narrow hall but it was working. He did a roundhouse when he heard a small cry of pain and turned his head to where he heard it. It came from the room where Adam was and that only made him fight harder. "We need to hurry and finish this."

"I agree," Tommy said, throwing a puttie over his shoulder. "But are the putties the only thing guarding this door?"

"Are you complaining?"

"No. I like an easy battle but if Zedd as Adam, there should be Goldar or another monster." Tommy finished his puttie with a double kick and looked up and down the hall to make sure no more were coming. He nodded at Billy and opened the door, not expecting to see what they saw. Adam was strapped to a table in the middle of the room, circle pads attached to his head, and his eyes staring up at the ceiling. Tommy followed the wires, that were attached to the pads, and his eyes fell on Lord Zedd. Zedd had his back turned towards them so that was one good thing, but Tommy did notice a head device on Zedd's head and he was watching a machine that seemed to be motoring Adam's energy.

"Do you see what I see?" Billy asked, looking at the machine that outlined Adam's body. He saw black energy on the screen and guessed it was Adam's power coin energy, but it was slowly fading. Then he noticed red energy in Adam's head on the outline. For once, he was glad Lord Zedd had something that could show them what was going on. Since he couldn't take any of this stuff with them, he remembered everything he saw.

"Yeah. What do we do now?"

"We need to get those off Adam. Is power is leaving his body." Billy ran over to the table, only to be blast away. He looked up from the ground and saw Lord Zedd standing over Adam's still body.

"I don't think so, Blue Ranger," Zedd said. "Sorry to cut your rescue mission short, but the Black Ranger is staying with me."

"That's what you think," Tommy said. He pulled out his blaster as he saw Zedd aim his staff at him, and fired not at him but at the machine. Once he hit the machine, Lord Zedd turned around.

"What have you done!" Lord Zedd aimed his staff again and blasted Tommy against the wall where he stood. He was paying more attention to Tommy, he didn't see Billy come up to the side, blasting him with his lazar gun. The blast sent him into another machine and he was about to get up but Tommy and Billy together shot at the two shelves above him, sending everything down on top of him.

"Come on, that won't keep him down," Tommy said, turning to Adam and pulled the pads off his friend. Truth be told, he didn't like the way Adam looked. His eyes were wide open but he could see fear in them as well as a dead look. He kept looking into Adam's eyes as Billy blasted the restrains. Once his friend was free, he grabbed him by the shoulders to sit him up just as Lord Zedd started to get off the floor.

"You ready, Tommy?" Billy asked, helping Tommy get Adam off the table. They both had to hold Adam up and with a nod from the White Ranger, they teleported off the moon base. But unknown to them, Lord Zedd got what he wanted.

* * *

Tommy and Billy arrived at the Command Center and quickly put Adam on the table. Once Adam was laid on the table, Billy checked his eyes and had Alpha do a scan to find out what was wrong with their friend, other than power loss. 

"Alpha, did you come up with something to help Adam?" Billy asked, looking up from his friend.

"Yes I did. If you will give me his communicator, I can place this mini microchip on the bottom of the face plate, it will keep his powers in whenever he wears it." Alpha took Adam's communicator from Billy and took it over to the controls and worked on placing the microchip. "Since you wear your communicators all the time, Adam will not lose his powers when he gets his visions. Now, the only time he will lose his powers is if his power coin is taken."

Billy thanked Alpha and put Adam's communicator on and stepped back as Adam's head moved and he blinked his eyes. Him and Tommy helped their friend sit up but had to hold onto his shoulders so he wouldn't fall back. It seems he lost more power than they thought.

"You okay?" Tommy asked.

"I guess so," Adam said, his voice sounding far. He looked up at Zordon, afraid to ask but he already knew the answer to his question. "He found what he was looking for, didn't he?"

"I'M AFRAID SO, ADAM, BUT DO NOT BLAME YOURSELF OR YOUR GIFT."

"What did he find out?" Tommy walked closer to Zordon. "Are you saying Lord Zedd has found a way to destroy us?"

"YES, TOMMY. THERE ARE GOOD NEWS TO THIS THOUGH BUT RIGHT NOW THIS IS GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT. RIGHT NOW, THE OTHER RANGERS ARE HAVING TROUBLE DEFEATING MUSIC PLAYER. THERE IS NO WAY FOR YOU TO GET WITHIN RANGE WITHOUT HIM PLAYING HIS MUSIC."

"Then how can we defeat the monster?" Billy asked. At that moment, someone walked into the room, dressed in a brown ranger suit. Billy did a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"ADAM, BILLY, AND TOMMY. MAY I INTRODUCE YOU TO THE BROWN RANGER. ADAM IS STILL TO WEAK TO FIGHT AND I WANT HIM TO STAY HERE AND REST BUT I DO NOT WANT YOU TO GO OUT WITH ONE LESS RANGER. HIS IDENTITY WILL BE REVELED AFTER THE FIGHT."

"Okay, well, welcome to the team," Tommy said, holding his hand out. The new ranger didn't say anything but shook his head and nodded. "Zordon, will everything be okay here?" After hearing that Lord Zedd had found a way to destroy them, he didn't want to take any chances, especially with the condition Adam was in.

"YES, TOMMY. I ASSURE YOU EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE. NOW, PLEASE GO AND HELP YOUR FRIENDS NOW."

Tommy nodded, trusting Zordon and looked at the new ranger. "You ready?"

The Brown Ranger nodded and touched the side of his helmet as they teleported out, leaving Adam, Zordon, and Alpha alone.

"ADAM, I TRUST YOU WILL TAKE MY WORD AND UNDERSTAND NONE OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT."

"I understand but I can't help but feel like I betrayed you," Adam said, laying down. He was getting tired and wondered if it was because of everything that happened.

"I TALKED TO DEMETRY WHILE HE WAS IN MY HEAD. I, TOO, HAD TO CONVINCE HIM THIS IS NOT HIS FAULT. YOUR GIFT OF VISIONS IS SOMETHING THAT CAME WITH A PRICE. YOU LIFE. IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT THAT DEMETRY WANTED YOU TO LIVE AND IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT THAT LORD ZEDD FOUND OUT."

"Okay, Zordon. I get it," laughed Adam. So Zordon knew about Demetry too. He might as well tell the others about this as well. He closed his eyes but his thoughts never left as he thought about his friends. He hoped they could defeat this monster.


	10. Last Chapter

FINALLY!!! School is out for the summer and that means I get to go to Morphicon and work on my stories!! Last chappy for my last day of school

* * *

Kim couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Tommy and Billy arrive with a new ranger with them. Zordon didn't tell them about getting a new ranger and if he did, then she must not have been paying attention like she should've. Then it occurred to her that Adam wasn't with them and questions raced through her mind. Did they get him or does Lord Zedd still have him? If Lord Zedd still has Adam, is that why there's a new ranger? Since she was not paying attention, she didn't see Music Player run up behind her and kick her in the back, sending her into Tommy.

"You okay?" Tommy asked, helping Kim stand up.

"Yeah. Who's that and where's Adam?" she asked, pointing to the Brown Ranger that stood behind Billy.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Tommy replied as the other rangers came to join them. "Adam's okay but Zordon wanted him to stay at the Command Center to rest, so he sent this guy in his place. Zordon said he would tell us who he is when we get done defeating Music Player."

"But how?" Aisha asked. "Music Player is just now being nice and letting us put in a punch every once in awhile."

Billy went to say something when the Brown Ranger walked away from them and headed towards Music Player. "What is he doing?"

Tommy shook his head, not having the slightest clue what their new teammate had in mind. He could hear Music Player telling the Brown Ranger he was going to turn his music on but it seemed the Brown Ranger either didn't hear him or he ignored the monster. Tommy saw Music Player lift his headphone hands up and hit the Play button, making music blare through the whole downtown Angel Grove. He covered his ears with his hand as the music hit his eardrums. What surprised him was the fact that the Brown Ranger didn't even cover his ears but kept walking until he was inches from Music Player.

"Guys, what's he doing?" Rocky asked, not understanding what the Brown Ranger was doing.

"I don't know but it seems this is the reason why Zordon gave us the Brown Ranger," Billy said.

The Brown Ranger stopped in front of Music Player and then placed his feet together and jumped up, doing a flip over the monster and kicking him in the back, sending him to the ground. The impact made Music Player hit the Stop button and the Brown Ranger watched as the other rangers took their hands away from their ears. That was one thing done. Time for the next step. He took out his blaster and shot Music Player in the back before the monster had a chance to stand up, and then reached down and pulled out what he needed.

Kim was more than happy to be able to uncover her ears and she suddenly realized what the Brown Ranger had in mind when she saw him reach down. "Of course! The only way to really stop any music device is to take away it's source."

"Meaning the battery," Aisha finished.

The Brown Ranger smiled under his helmet as he held up the battery for the others to see. This now kept Music Player from playing his music but it wasn't enough to keep him down. Just as he was about to step away from the fallen monster, he was suddenly thrown to the ground by a sharp kick to the stomach. He looked up to see Music Player standing over him, one foot landing on his chest.

"You give me back my battery right now power brat!" Music Player yelled, reaching down to take his battery. He almost had his hand on it when he was blasted from behind and fell off to the side. He looked up to see the other rangers holding their lazar guns out and aimed at him.

"You leave him alone!" Tommy said. He could see the energy flow through the battery that the Brown Ranger held and knew they had to destroy the battery in order to destroy Music Player. "Alpha, we need the Cannon Blaster."

"Sending Cannon Blaster now," Alpha's voice said.

The rangers got in formation as the Cannon Blaster appeared in her hands. Tommy was holding the front up with one hand on each side since Adam wasn't with them. He just hoped the Brown Ranger knew what they were going to do.

Indeed, the Brown Ranger did know what was to be done. He jumped up to see the rangers get their cannon ready and stayed behind Music Player so he wouldn't see what going on. He saw the rangers pull the trigger and threw the battery in the path of the blast. He threw his hands in the air as the blast made full contact with the battery and the moment the battery blew up, Music Player did as well, only leaving a small hand held MP3 Player.

The other ranger high-five each other and ran over to the Brown Ranger as he picked up the MP3 Player and held it up for them to see. He promised Zordon he would show them who he really was, but that was all going to be done at the Command Center. He saw them touch their belts and knew it was time to teleport to the Command Center to see how Adam was.

* * *

"RANGERS. I AM GLAD THAT YOU ARE ALL OKAY AND THAT MUSIC PLAYER IS FINALLY DESTROYED."

"Yeah. It's all thanks to this guy," Rocky said, taking his helmet off as well as the other rangers. Only the Brown Ranger kept his on.

"How you feeling, Adam?" Aisha asked, walking over to her friend.

"Tired but okay," replied Adam. He was sitting on the table he once laid on and was watching the fight from the viewing globe. He had asked Zordon if he was right about who the Brown Ranger was and Zordon told him he was right, but made him promise not to tell the others, but to let the Brown Ranger have that honor.

"Okay, monster is destroyed, Adam's back, who is this guy?" Rocky finally asked. "I mean, you would have to be deaf to walk up to Music Player when he had his music on like this guy did."

"I always knew you were not good at putting two and two together, Rocky," the Brown Ranger laughed and removed his helmet, "but come on."

"Andy?" Rocky and Aisha asked with a smile.

"But how?" Kim asked.

"It's simple. Alpha made me these cool hearing aids but Zordon said I would not need them. The only way to defeat Music Player was if you couldn't hear. Since I was already deaf, he asked me to help and of course I said yes."

"How did you get your hearing back?" Rocky asked.

"The moment Music Player was destroyed, I got my hearing back. Let's just say I'm taking it easy on how loud I have my music on for now on."

"Smart thinking," Kim said with a smile. She looked up at Tommy and frowned when she saw him with worry in his eyes. She followed his eyes and saw he was looking at Billy and Adam, who had the same look as he did. "Tommy? Is everything okay?"

"ADAM, BILLY, AND TOMMY ARE ALRIGHT, KIMBERLY. THEY ARE JUST WORRIED ABOUT THE NEXT THING I'M ABOUT TO TELL YOU BUT THEY HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT."

"What is it?"

"LORD ZEDD HAD SUCCEED IN FINDING OUT HOW TO DEFEAT THE POWER RANGERS AND MYSELF. HE USED DEMETRY TO GET INSIDE MY MIND AND FOUND OUT THAT THERE IS A WAY TO DESTROY THE COMMAND CENTER ALSO DESTROYING ME AND THE POWER RANGERS."

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked.

"THERE IS AN UNDERGROUND ENTRANCE TO GET INSIDE THE COMMAND CENTER THAT LORD ZEDD HAD FOUND OUT. BY DESTROYING THE COMMAND CENTER, YOU WILL LOSE YOUR POWERS AND I WILL BE DESTROYED AS WELL. BUT THERE IS GOOD NEWS, RANGERS. TOMMY AND BILLY DID ARRIVE JUST IN TIME. LORD ZEDD MAY HAVE GOTTEN THAT INFORMATION, BUT HE DID NOT GET WHERE THAT ENTRANCE IS SO THE COMMAND CENTER AND THE POWER RANGERS ARE SAFE. THAT IS ANOTHER REASON BEHIND WHY I HAVE ASKED ANDY TO JOIN THE POWER RANGERS. WE ARE GOING TO NEED ALL THE EXTRA HELP NOW THAT LORD ZEDD KNOWS ABOUT THIS."

"Then I guess we'll just have to work extra hard for now on as well," Tommy said.

* * *

Rita was watching her husband as he walked back and fourth, mumbling to himself and completely ignoring her. This is how she found him and the room was trashed. After watching her husband walked back and fourth for an hour, she got dizzy and stopped him before he wore a hole in the floor.

"Zeddy, why don't you sit down and tell your wife what's wrong? It's not like you lost the Black Ranger or anything."

"That's exactly what happened," Zedd yelled, knowing she did that on porpoise.

"Well I hate to say I told you so but, I told you so," she said, walking over to him and hit him over the head. "I told you to put Goldar or a monster to stand guard of the room but nooooo. You had to disagree and say 'The putties will do,'" she said in her Lord Zedd voice. "You knew those Power Rangers would find a way to get their friend back."

"Well, at lest we have an idea on how to destroy those rangers. I was able to see an underground entrance to the Command Center but those rangers took Adam before I could find out where it was. Mark my word. I will get the answers I need."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Rocky said, getting moans from Adam, Aisha, and Tommy.

"Rocky, for the tenth time, Demetry is a God of Visions and he's giving Adam the visions to help us," Aisha said, trying not to laugh. "What part don't you understand?"

"The part about a God living in his head," was Rocky's reply. "Where's Andy, Billy, and Kim at? They should have been here by now."

"Andy and Kim are waiting for their test scores from Mr. Becker's class," Adam said, taking a drink of his pop. "I don't know where Billy's at."

"He said he was making Andy something," Tommy said. He looked up in time to see Kim run into the Juice Center, a huge smile on her face. He stood up as she ran into his arms for a hug. "What are you so happy about?"

"Guys hell as frozen over," Andy said with a laugh, walking behind Kim. "Mr. Becker handed back our test's and Kim got an A."

"Kim that's wonderful!" Aisha said, standing up to give her friend a hug.

"I know, you should have seen Mr. Becker's face too," Kim said, sitting down. "I thought he was going to have a heart attack but really, it's all thanks to Andy. He helped me last night and showed me some short cuts on how to remember everything."

"It was no problem," Andy said, sitting next to Adam. "So, where's Billy?"

"Right here," came his voice from behind them. "I got here when Kim said she passes her test. Congratulations."

"Thanks Billy."

"Where have you been?" Aisha asked, though she already knew where he was and what he was doing. Everyone did except Andy. "You missed Adam's story about Demetry. Ten times."

"Sorry I missed it but I was making Andy a present," Billy said with a smile. He reached behind him when Andy turned around to look at him.

"Should I be afraid?" he asked. He saw Billy pull something out of his back pocket and laid it on the table for him. He picked it up and looked it over. It was some kind of weird watch with a brown wristband. He looked up as everyone just chuckled and he saw they had the same kind of watch as he did. "Okay, I'm going to pulling a Rocky and say I'm confused. What is this? It's not a watch."

"No. This is your communicator," Billy said, sitting down. "This is how we keep in contact with each other and with Zordon."

"Yeah. Now that you're part of the team you need one," Tommy said.

Andy just smiled and put his communicator on and it all finally sunk in. All his life he wanted to be a Power Ranger or meet them but it seems both his dreams have finally come true.

* * *

Jumps up and down Well, that's one story done. Now I'm working on a series for New Friends so keep an eye out. 


End file.
